guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:AudreyChandler
Hi! If you could just explain what your attack chain QR is supposed to achieve (maybe list it under Suggestions), somebody could do it for you. --◄mendel► 23:23, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Yes, please! (QR style brainstorming) I agree with you that there's something odd about skill QRs. With 100s of skills, it's hard for anyone to really follow the sometimes subtle differences between the choices available. I'd love to hear/see your ideas. Or even your questions. I have a feeling that a new, improved presentation of skills could come out of ppl just talking about what they try to learn when they look up a skill or a table of skills. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 09:01, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Skill QR formatting Hey all, thanks for the discussion so far. Sorry for the delay replying, been preoccupied. :P Anyway, moved it to its own suggestion talk page to better facilitate discussion since it's a Wiki-wide issue and not really just a personal thing with me. -- AudreyChandler 23:17, 4 April 2009 (UTC) overextending See User:M.mendel/Procrastination. :-P --◄mendel► 15:06, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :lol, we'll see how long it takes for my list to outpace yours. x] -- AudreyChandler 17:48, 11 April 2009 (UTC) edit summaries Your edit summaries are pure win. If you weren't also a nice, diplomatic and knowledgeable person, it would be worth having you around for these comments alone! --◄mendel► 22:39, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :lol, thank you for the kind words. Mostly, it's just a side effect of the fact that I never, ever, ever shut up. In any form of communication. Ever. x] -- AudreyChandler 15:32, 16 April 2009 (UTC) ::What he said! Plus I like the fact that you are bringing order to chaos (which would be enough even if you didn't make me lol early and often) — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 15:54, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :::Order? This! Is! Chaos! --- -- ( ) (talk) 18:06, 16 April 2009 (UTC) ::::So does that mean we have a new Entropy? heh. ::::On another note, I think the minor work you are doing is admirable, and your contributions to the site itself and its true purpose suits that of a normal and dedicated Wikian. I sense only women can do a so thorough and enduring job. And you ARE one, correct? :D ::::Regardless, on this site, you don't need to shut up. It's perfectly fine. :) I'll say what mendel did, only differently. YOU are pure win.--Alcedo talk- 12:17, 19 April 2009 (UTC) ::::: I'm really not doing anything very impressive, and I don't think my minor actions deserve such strong accolade. But regardless, thank you all for the kind sentiments and encouragement. -- AudreyChandler 19:08, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :::::: So capable (and yet modest) and clever at sparking interest in the mundane. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 08:33, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::Indeed, your summaries are made of win.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 18:21, 20 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::They are adorable. 18:35, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Template:Skillset See User talk:AudreyChandler/skillbins/Monk. --◄mendel► 20:01, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Hi Zeus Sorry about your head getting cleaved open and all. 08:26, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Elite Upload Image:Generic gray elite skill icon.png to Elite.jpg and you can use "Elite" in skill bars as if it was a skill (some other Skill display templates may require a Template:Elite to be set up). --◄mendel► 09:08, 25 April 2009 (UTC) : It might ('''might')'' be because it's 2:00 AM as I type this, but I have to admit I have no idea what you are suggesting or trying to help me do. lol. Draw flowchart for clueless person? -- AudreyChandler 09:12, 25 April 2009 (UTC) ::Actually, I just set this up. Have a look at Skill display. Comments and suggestions appreciated. --◄mendel► 09:34, 25 April 2009 (UTC) action=history}} Elemental summaries makin' page making page la la la la la la la la 25 energy isn't that scary after all) I have a new favorite toy minor category expansion this is really all very boring to you trust me bacon weasel salad lever rawr begone foul Star Burst) and the butterflies come up out of the clouds and it's so pretty) trivial lordy, it's time to clean these poor babes up how quaint good enough for now, I guess let's play Where's Waldo for minor edits Let there be dirt I changed EVERYTHING. It's back. And this time... EVERYTHING. IS. DIFFERENT. ... or, well... one small thing is. SAVED! ... with no association to Tina Fey So, a bar template walks into an attribute line. /cymbals Audrey wrote 'em, I quoted 'em, because they deserve it. Check out the other skillbins. They make me want to make templates and .css . --◄mendel► 11:11, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :So, I thought I LOL'd fairly hard when I first saw these edit comments. That was nuffin' compared to how hard I'm laughing now reading them all together (and even more out-of-context than ever before). ROTFL SHINPM. (And yes: templatize and stylize, please!) — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 08:09, 19 May 2009 (UTC) pick Skill to the left, because all tables are that way, and so it is easier to "get" the table. Target needs to not be adjacent to skill (again, to better visually "get" it), but needs to stay adjacent to duration (because "that is what the skill does"), so you get either one of the following: With the bottom two, "target/duration" would serve to separate the "duration" numbers from the energy/recharge, which might be good; but "duration/target" puts the "words" (name/target) at the outer edges and the numbers in the center, making the table less cluttered. Which means that probably didn't help at all. ;-P --◄mendel► 11:25, 20 May 2009 (UTC) : Agree about the skill location — good perspective on it. Also agree (after toying with it) about keeping the skill text separated from the Target text. Unfortunately, my brain doesn't like reading it that way (the most imporant information is the Target), so I'm leaving it skill/target and will live with having slightly ugly tables (no!!). : Thanks for the constructive feedback, it was helpful. ^_^ -- AudreyChandler 19:58, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Just read the ticket. RSVP on User:Gigathrash/D&D IRC RP--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 00:59, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :Does this translate to "Dungeons & Dragons Roleplay"? Because if so that sounds hot, but also, I've never played DnD and would have no clue what I was doing. I know there are 20-sided dice involved and everything else I know comes from reading Order of the Stick and failing at Neverwinter Nights. oO -- AudreyChandler 01:32, 27 May 2009 (UTC) ::Wait also, how do I IRC... lol. -- AudreyChandler 01:40, 27 May 2009 (UTC) ::You're well prepared then, I didn't know much more and had a session with Gigathrash a few months ago that was quite fun. Consider it cooperative storytelling and you won't be far off . :) See GW:IRC. --◄mendel► 01:46, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :::kk. TY for the IRC link I'll hook it up. -- AudreyChandler 01:51, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Wednesday May 3 Time would be 10:00 a.m. Pacific Coast time, and about 7:00 pm Mendel's time. Note to mendel: I am using the MODERN system of days, not the sunset thing you mess around with. Reply wherever you feel is appropriate if this time is acceptable.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 07:33, 30 May 2009 (UTC) :Soz, I screwed up the times, and ended up with a horrible time for everyone. Just ignore this.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 16:43, 30 May 2009 (UTC) :: But I wanted to travel back in time to May 3rd! Especially since the last time May 3rd occurred on a Wednesday was in 2006. I could have given myself ghostly portents of the future. "Yo, me! Claudius pours poison in our ear! Bring Mending Touch!" You, sir or madame, have shattered my chrononautical dreams. :[ :[ :[ -- AudreyChandler 21:36, 30 May 2009 (UTC) :::I think people underestimate how much chrononavigation depends on celestial mechanics - do YOU know where you were on May 3rd, 2006, with respect the position of our galaxy? not to mention the gravitational center of our universe? --◄mendel► 02:09, 31 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Ear poison is a weird way to die. Stupid Hamlet. 02:10, 31 May 2009 (UTC) ::::: I recently learned that it's implied in the dialogue between Hammy and his dad that it's a fluid contaminated with the leprosy bacterium, poured into his ear. I mean, wow, Claudius, that is some twisted Danish Rube Goldberg scheming there. At least Mending Touch would still work, though. -- AudreyChandler 06:33, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Now with 100% less fail! Monday, June 8th 11:00 p.m. pst. Tell someone if you can't.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 17:00, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Don't forget! --Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 18:18, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Sl@nder In most cases, a requirement for a slander suit is that the things being said or implied are patently false, and that the publication is communicated to someone other than the person defamed (the claimant). So he's only 1 for 2, unfortunately. Entropy ( ) 21:11, 8 June 2009 (UTC) pure win diff=1485587&oldid=1485584}} This was a joy to read, written on a language level few can attain. What a smackdown! "Curiosity", though. --◄mendel► 07:53, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :We spell it with a "u" in Chandler English. -- AudreyChandler 18:01, 11 June 2009 (UTC) ::I'd quote "The Devil's Dictionary" at you, but I have that earmarked for another wiki user. --◄mendel► 23:20, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Hi Hey there, two small things 1) I love your skills comment Izzy's getting in on the fun ;) 2) Not trying to restart something, just wondering. Surely you agree that misspelling ≠ mistakingly using the wrong word? A F K When 12:15, 15 June 2009 (UTC) : Dude, I don't even remember what that was about any more, but I do know it wasn't about that. I think the basic idea was that when a word is spelled differently than the standard accepted form — even if the misspelling is, itself, an other legitimate word — it's still misspelled. Hence, using "leprecon" to refer to little men in green hats is always a misspelling (in American English in the year 2009), regardless of what meaning the word has in the Artemis Fowl universe. : Naturally, because language is shaped entirely by the creative force of the human mind, in due time "leprecon" may well become a standardized spelling (especially because it's easier and more phonetic). But it isn't right now, and accurately speaking, the Artemis Fowl word is "LEPrecon", and the sci-fi convention in Arizona is "LepreCon", so the only thing the spelling "leprecon" really refers to (if we're being strict with capitalization) is a science fiction convention held at Trinity College Dublin. -- AudreyChandler 21:05, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Your bodies will ornate my chambers forever The next IRC RP will be held at 5:00 UTC (10:00 p.m. pacific) THURSDAY Tell someone somewhere if you can't go. Also, RT, your schedule is basically opposite of everyone else's. Soz again.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 06:26, 16 June 2009 (UTC) : I can probably make that, but it's also my mom's birthday on Thursday, so I may arrive late. Dinner is at 6:00, probably be back around 8:00-ish, mingle politely for an hour or two... yeah... should just about make it. Don't fret it if I'm up to 30 minutes late; I'll show up eventually. -- AudreyChandler 06:48, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Don't forget! Tonight at 10:00--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 19:55, 18 June 2009 (UTC) I can has steal? This was never a very significant issue to me, and bringing it up to you was solely a spontaneous whim resulting from my enjoyment of sharing knowledge. Rest assured I did not set out to upset or inflame you. A F K When 21:22, 19 June 2009 (UTC) : I have no idea what you're trying to say here, or why, but I can tell you that up to this point in time you have not done anything I found particularly bothersome and thus have no reason to present what appear to be apologetic statements. -- AudreyChandler 21:28, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry, don't take this as condescending, but I'll reply explaining what I meant the first time. ::Link = shows the sentences are your work. imo... the header really finishes off the job ::Ask RT - I always ask permission without stealing... anything :P A F K When 21:37, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :::Yes, I gathered that, but I still have no idea what you're referring to or why you did this. Perhaps I am just suffering from retrograde amnesia, though. -- AudreyChandler 22:26, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::::...nvm. A F K When 09:54, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :::::I've been told I talk in riddles, but I still fail to see how that one was difficult. :::::I linked to something you did (typed), made it blatantly clear it was your work, and asked if I could steal (use) it. *shrugs* A F K When 17:23, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::I guess she read what you wrote, not what you meant. /me ducks --◄mendel► 17:49, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::This isn't IRC. And read the header. A F K When 18:29, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::: Oy. I don't understand what you're referring to with your quoted statement. I comprehended the first time you wrote it that you were quoting me, and thus asking to steal my quote. But I can't tell if you want it for general-purpose use on your own part (in which case, idc), or if you're trying to say something specifically to me in a roundabout way through the use of my own words (in which case, I have no idea what the issue you'd be referencing would be). /me gooses -- AudreyChandler 18:52, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Are you guys all English or something? All this hyper-politeness and offense-avoidance is oh-so-English... --'Snograt'' 19:31, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::: Are you well? Absolutely no especial politeness or tact is being displayed here, beyond the conventions of everyday conversation. And even some of that is probably getting shirked. -- AudreyChandler 22:18, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Lol, and thanks for the Q.E.D. :D --'''Snograt 14:29, 23 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::You'll have to forgive Audrey, she suffers from delusions of verbosity. 14:37, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::Heh, when I randomly insert myself into somebody else's discussions I can forgive anything. I am guilty of said randomness purely when I'm at work, bored out of my skull (and, significantly, blocked from certain other wikis...) --'Snograt'' 15:13, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::: You (and others) are always welcome to insert yourself in my affairs (well, in ways that don't legally count as violation). Some of the best acquaintances I've made have been the result of random commentary or curious passerby, and I try to be very open to it. I'm just also quite an impatient bitch, so you need to somewhat ignore my intermittent harshness — it's rarely intentional. :]> -- AudreyChandler 19:58, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::That was all, general purpose *runs out of the mess he has created* A F K When 15:15, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::: And as for you... this was just a conversation (and a somewhat amusing one), not a mess. I am glad I was able to discern what you meant at last, though. Have fun doing strange and private things to my cloned language. -- AudreyChandler 19:58, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::*laughs* :::::::::::*scheming while looking at you* :::::::::::*laughs some more* :::::::::::*walks away laughing* A F K When 20:24, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Now to find a use for it that was worth all that laughing at the plan I have to come up with it... Fixed my fail :P 20:26, 23 June 2009 (UTC) The main character died, now WTF do we do? The next IRC RP will be held at 5:00 UTC (10:00 p.m. pacific) '''MONDAY for most people, tuesday for Mendel Tell someone somewhere if you can't go. Also, RT, your schedule is basically opposite of everyone else's. Soz again, again.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 05:14, 3 July 2009 (UTC) : Thanks for the inclusion but, did you get the email I sent you like... 2 weeks ago? oO -- AudreyChandler 06:01, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :: I received no such email pouts. You must to play. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 06:19, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :::I didn't see it the first time around, but I just found it upon looking for it. Kay then.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 06:34, 3 July 2009 (UTC) So... Are you on vacation or did you silently sneak out of the wiki?-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 06:29, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :Hehe. Been really, really busy with IRL stuff (some typical, some medical, some just... weird) and distracted noodling around with level 80 premades on the WoW Public Test Realm. So, in the sense of not really referencing it because I haven't played GW in ages, yeah I guess I've left the wiki. :But in the sense of consciously choosing to stop working on it, no, not at all. Just the other day I was thinking about how I missed the crew on here, in fact, but couldn't really think of any reason to just pop in (randomly engaging in RC revisions? lol, maybe...). :] : Have you been having any further down-and-dirty conflicts with the field of Religious Studies? ;] -- AudreyChandler 07:36, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ::I...Don't think we have... Tbh, I wouln't even know where the first ones were held. One of the reasons I actually wondered where you were was that I put up the AudreyChandler-signal some time ago and there was no heroic jump into etymology from your side.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 08:00, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :::She sneaks back in? Excellent! It's been werry werry qwiet hweah. And we don't have the excuse that we're huntin' wabbits. :-( In other words, glad to see you! (I'm glad El Naz gave you the excuse to pop back in.) — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 08:45, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :::: Sorry, El Nazgir. I wasn't subscribed to Mystic Aura so I didn't know there was a talkpage update. In general if I actually get notified of an update I come check it out, although I don't comment much on balance changes on account of a) my insights were usually insipid and inaccurate and b) I've been away from the game too long to really have a good handle on what anything means anymore, speaking in terms of relative power levels. -- AudreyChandler 20:59, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :::::If it ends up as over 9000, there's always me to scream nerf :P --- -- ( ) (talk) 12:12, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Hai You should exist again. 04:27, December 29, 2009 (UTC) : What he said, with even more enthusiasm (if such is possible). — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 08:38, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :: lol. Hi guys. I probably won't be around here again anytime soon, if ever. As you might guess from this reply coming over 1 month (!!) after you posted, finding time for anything is not easy for me right now. Suffice to say, my life is not in a good place and that's not going to change much for the foreseeable future (but I'm working on it...). Thanks for all the fun you guys brought me and I wish you the absolute best in the future. I really do miss y'all. :[ — AudreyChandler 22:55, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Your tonic mockups Just letting you know that this page is gonna start looking weird, as I'm re-shooting and re-naming all the tonic pics and marking old ones for deletion. I don't want to edit it, as it's your stuff. Thanks for your help in getting the Tonic page to look how it does today, your ideas were integrated into the current layout. :) RoseOfKali 16:49, January 13, 2010 (UTC) : Rose, you can do anything you want to that page, if it still interests you. Nothing I ever did on here was very sacred and it certainly isn't now. You — and the other users — have full permission to use anything I created to your heart's content, if it helps out around here. :] — AudreyChandler 22:58, February 8, 2010 (UTC) ::K. :) Hope your life becomes a better place soon (in response to the above section). RoseOfKali 23:32, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 03:52, December 1, 2010 (UTC)